<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>why did fate bring us together, only to rip us apart again? by GxmerGurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308653">why did fate bring us together, only to rip us apart again?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GxmerGurl/pseuds/GxmerGurl'>GxmerGurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Tragedy, Bittersweet, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nohr | Conquest Route, Secrets, Sibling Love, Smut, Takumi isn't possessed by the way, Walks In The Woods, i honestly dont know how to tag this, its a roller coaster of emotions, its inspired by that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GxmerGurl/pseuds/GxmerGurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men meet in the woods after fate throws them together in a more literal sense than one would expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata &amp; Takumi (Fire Emblem), Leon | Leo &amp; Marx | Xander, Leon | Leo/Takumi, Oboro &amp; Takumi (Fire Emblem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>why did fate bring us together, only to rip us apart again?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I never expected this to be this long but it is and I am not complaining. I hope you enjoy this :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo had always loved strolling through the woods. Sure it had always been dangerous, especially back when he was a child and would sneak out to practice his sword or magic in secret. Then this curiosity and wandering off led to him going hunting now and then. </p><p>His siblings knew about this. When Leo was nowhere to be found, which meant if he wasn't in the library or his room, then he was most likely in the woods. He would spend days, if not weeks, in the woods, escaping his royal duties and having time for himself, no one bothering him with anything. It was just him and nature. And he liked that.</p><p>Whenever he was out, he had time to think without interruption. Normally, this happened when he started questioning something important. Like his father's authority and sense of what is right for Nohr. Or stuff about himself.</p><p>He did it before he had to choose what weapon he would pursue, be it sword or magic. His siblings were too focused on Corrin and little Elise to notice that Leo had wandered off for a few days. '<em> He could handle himself' </em>  and ' <em> was probably busy with his studies </em>' they would think he was sure of it.</p><p>It happened after he spoke up against his father, and Xander had to hold him back and calm him, so his punishment would not fall too dire, and he would risk his life even further. Xander took it for him because he always did, and Leo hated it and had to clear his mind.</p><p>So he grabbed his sword, which he still kept in his closet, and made his way into the woods. He rarely took Brynhildr with him, as it would draw too much attention to him. If anyone saw, they would hunt him for the book, if not only for his royal status, and to grab some money off some bounty hunters that were out for the royal family.</p><p>He packed some rations so that he would not go hungry even if he did not hunt anything. And then he started walking out of the castle. He took a secret tunnel out of the castle, being sure that no guards would spot him and rat him out to Xander or, even worse, Iago or his father. </p><p>He was lucky that he had been a rather curious child, always exploring the dark corridors and pulling on every second torch, just to look if there were any secret passages. And there were indeed many, and Leo was sure that even his father didn't know about them. Now he just used them to his advantage.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Nohrian woods were dark and chilling. He heard rumors about monsters that started roaming these woods. They were supposedly cast by Nohrian mages, patrolling the woods so that no spies could get too close to the castle and threaten the safety of his family. </p><p>He had never seen such a monster in person, so he did not know what to think about these rumors. </p><p>He just focused on the fresh, crisp air of the woods and the sounds that accompanied them. The occasional owl howl, even though the sun was out. The cracking of twigs and birds chirping. It was quiet and peaceful, not another human anywhere to be seen.</p><p>Leo breathed and closed his eyes, stopping for a minute. He calmed his racing heart and banished every thought he had about his father and his furious eyes. The way he threatened to kill him if he continued speaking to his father, his king, in <em>that </em>way. The way Xander held him back and tried to calm both parties.</p><p> </p><p>He continued to walk, grabbing his sword, ready to let out his remaining anger on a deer walking his way or maybe even a bandit. He quietly hoped to maybe see one of those monsters, the faceless as they were called, and kill one of them, just to see if they were a challenge or not.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The first thing he found were deer tracks, and that was only after he walked for what seemed like hours, not caring about that. He hid in a bush, watching the deer as it ate some berries from a bush not too far from the one he was hiding behind.</p><p>His hand twitched around the sword handle, ready to strike when the deer jumped and ran away. </p><p>"<em> What </em>-?" but before Leo's question was out of his mouth, he was hit by something and sent flying. He hadn't realized that there was a short cliff right next to where he was standing, the greenery of the forest hiding it. That was to his demise, as he was now ungracefully falling down before hitting the ground with a painful grunt.</p><p>He held his head and opened his eyes slowly. He saw the cliff he was lying next to. It wasn't too big, but he sure as hell could not climb up. He could count himself lucky that he hadn't broken some bones.</p><p> </p><p>Only now did he realize that this '<strong> <em> something </em> </strong>' that was thrown at him was a man. He was lying next to him, and Leo's heart was racing. He looked around for his sword, reaching for it.</p><p>He had never seen the man before, and he wasn't from Nohr. He saw that from his clothes, he was Hoshidan. </p><p>The man grunted, holding his leg and slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position.</p><p>Leo watched the man with weary eyes, sword ready to kill if he had to. He saw that the man had long hair, bound together in a ponytail. He looked as though he was in pain, holding his leg as he slowly looked up and met Leo's eyes.</p><p>"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" he asked Leo, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"I could ask you the same question. And as far as I am concerned, I am only down here because of you. Besides that, you don't look to be from around here."</p><p>"Well, it's not my fault that this <em>monster </em>grabbed me and threw me at you. I don't think he wanted to hit you."</p><p>Leo's brows furrowed, "Wait...a monster?"</p><p>The Hoshidan sat back, wincing in pain, "Yeah, real ugly. Taller than me had a mask for a face and exhaled this disgusting black smoke."</p><p>"So, the faceless are real." Leo lowered his sword. "You can count yourself lucky that it didn't kill you."</p><p>"I think that's thanks to you. You stopped me from falling into a tree or even further away." The Hoshidan looked up, "I'm Takumi. Guessing from your attire, I would say this is Nohrian territory."</p><p>Leo stood up and walked over to Takumi. He had never seen someone from Hoshido before, "I'm Leo." He did not want to throw out that he was a Prince just now. This could all very well be a ploy to get him to lower his guard so that Takumi could kill him. He could very well be a spy. "What brings you here?"</p><p>He reached his hand out, helping Takumi stand up, the man holding onto him, as he did not trust his leg, "I was just out to hunt when that monster appeared out of nowhere and chased me for hours. And then I was here."</p><p>Leo looked up the cliff, "Well, I have never been down here, so I guess the best thing to do is to just keep moving. Who knows if that monster will come back and try to finish the job."</p><p>Takumi nodded, putting his foot down before pulling it up in pain again. Leo looked at him, "I could assist you, you know. Maybe I can even help with that if we find the right components."</p><p>"You know how to heal?" </p><p>Leo picked up his bag, looking around some more, "Yeah. My sister showed me how to use nature and a little bit of magic to heal pretty much everything that does not need stitches." he met Takumi's eyes again, "Did you not bring anything?"</p><p>"I'm guessing my bow is still up there, same for my other stuff."</p><p>"So, our plan is to get your leg fixed and then find a way up there?"</p><p>"<em>Exactly </em>."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they reached a clearing, they could see that the sun was setting, so they had to make camp for the night. Leo helped Takumi to sit down and looked around the clearing, seeing some rather dry branches and piling them together. </p><p>"<em>So </em>...how come you are helping me?" Takumi asked, "You could have killed me and continued with your day."</p><p>Leo kneeled over the branches, he just put down and looked over at the man, "I don't know. Why, do you want to give me a reason to kill you?"</p><p>Takumi chuckled as Leo got up again, "No. But...I've heard so many stories about you Nohrians and, this goes against all of that. You don't ask about me or my background, but you just decided to help me."</p><p>Leo kneeled next to the branches again, a stick and rock in hand. Before he cut along the stick with the rock concentrating, and throwing the rock down when the stick caught fire. <em> The only reliable thing he had was his magic. </em></p><p>"Well...I guess I just wanted to help. I had my doubts, but...I guess I just don't want to participate in the cruelty of my people. I don't agree with it, never have." <em> That was why he and his father had a disagreement earlier. They were supposed to go off and destroy a village because they were turning neutral and not grant their full support to Nohr. </em></p><p>Leo cleared his throat as he got up, "I'll take a look around. Maybe I can find the leaves that I need to fix your leg."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Leo came back, he saw that Takumi had his head leaned against the tree he had been sitting against, arms crossed over his chest. It had gotten pretty dark, and the fire was their primary light source. The warm light of the fire framed Takumi's face, and Leo could not contain the small smile.</p><p>He walked over, seeing that the man opened his eyes as he kneeled down next to him. "Need me to do anything while you work your magic?"</p><p>Leo shook his head, "I don't think so."</p><p>"Will it work through my pants?" Takumi raised an eyebrow, and Leo hoped that he was sitting in a way where there was not enough light for Takumi to see him blush the slightest.</p><p>"I-It will. They are ripped, and I'm guessing that that is where the pain comes from." he placed the leaves on the exposed skin, "Your leg wasn't protected, so it was easier to hurt yourself when you fell."</p><p>Takumi nodded and watched as Leo put the leaves over his knee. It was fascinating.</p><p>"This might hurt, so if you want to, you can hold onto me," Leo warned before he placed his hand over the leaves and quietly said the spell, the leaves glowing in soft green light. Takumi held onto Leo's arm, grinding his teeth and closing his eyes.</p><p>Leo kept his hands there once he was finished, feeling how Takumi's grip loosened on his arm, looking over to the man smiling, "That wasn't so bad."</p><p>"<em>Sure </em>." Takumi said, "I've never actually seen someone perform magic without tools."</p><p>Leo lifted his hand, "It's a matter of how much pure magic one can control. I'm pretty experienced, so I can perform small acts such as lighting fires or healing wounds without tomes or staff. I just need nature to assist me."</p><p>Leo stood up, reaching his hand out to Takumi, "Let's give your leg a try."</p><p>Takumi took his hand and let himself be pulled up, carefully putting pressure on his leg. He felt excitement going through him once he did and felt no pain whatsoever. </p><p>"You are a genius. Thank you."</p><p>Leo chuckled, "That was nothing. But you are welcome."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"May I take a look at your sword?" Takumi asked Leo, handing it to him.</p><p>Takumi was holding it, swinging experimentally with it, before holding it and feeling the blade, "It's pretty heavy."</p><p>"It's a sword. What did you expect?"</p><p>"In Hoshido, our katanas are lighter, longer. They aren't as wide. They are made for quick and precise hits. This is heavier and wider, so more for hitting and <em> hoping </em> you kill."</p><p>"Didn't take <em>you </em>for the sword expert. Didn't you say you were out with the bow?"</p><p>Takumi chuckled and gave Leo his sword back, "Well, you know magic, and I'm guessing you only carry this sword because it's easier and not as noticeable as magic."</p><p>Leo shrugged, "You got me there. Still, that does not answer my question."</p><p>"I used to train with the sword, like my older brother. But then I decided to train with the bow. I could never beat my brother, he was way too experienced, and I would never get out of his shadow if I pursued the same thing he did." Takumi sighed, "So yes, I do know my fair share of sword-knowledge."</p><p>"I understand that. That's the same reason I chose magic." Leo looked down, thinking back to Xander. <em> He would have taken the punishment by now. Maybe it was for the better that Leo didn't know what the punishment was this time. </em></p><p>"Hey Leo," Leo looked up, Takumi's hand on his shoulder, "It's a lake. We can finally get the mud out of our hair and maybe catch some fish."</p><p>Leo smiled as they walked to the water. He set his stuff down, spreading the blanket he had brought, and sat down, looking out over the water. They had walked for two days now, and his legs were killing him, not to mention the exhaustion he felt. He couldn't sleep at first. It was just out of paranoia, seeing as he still didn't know Takumi. But then he didn't dare but think about what he might dream of.</p><p>He watched as Takumi took off his gloves and boots. He looked down quickly, not wanting to stare. The sun was still high over them, and its warmth felt like it found itself in Leo's cheeks.</p><p>He rested his forehead on his knees, which he had pulled up to his chest. <em> Maybe he should have stayed home, instead of running from his problems and duties again? He is getting older and can't keep doing the same stuff he did when he was a child. He always told Elise that she should start acting her age, but who was he to tell her when he didn't even act his age? </em></p><p>"<em> Leo </em>!" he looked up again but immediately wished he didn't. Takumi had opened his ponytail, his hair falling free as he was kneeling in the water, washing the mud out of it. They had miscalculated the wetness of some terrain earlier and went flying down a mudslide not too long after. "If you're not coming, then could you at least bring me your sword? I could try for some fish."</p><p>Leo cleared his throat as he got up and walked over to Takumi. <em> The man had no shame now, did he?  </em>Leo just thanked the gods that Takumi still wore his pants and was just sitting there shirtless.</p><p> </p><p><em> Keep it together</em>, he kept repeating to himself. <em>This isn't the first time you see another man shirtless, Leo. Don't let your inner Niles come out now. Don't embarrass yourself now. </em></p><p>He handed Takumi the sword, who stood up and slowly walked further in, waiting, sword ready to bring down. "Is everything alright?" he asked, looking at Leo from the corner of his eye. </p><p>Leo slowly sat down and took off his armor, taking off his hairband and cleaning the mud off of the dark metal, <em>"Sure</em>. Why are you asking?"</p><p>"Well," Takumi brought the sword down before raising it again, bringing a fish along with it, "you just seem in thought. More so than yesterday."</p><p>"It's nothing," Leo said, still not looking up, placing the now clean piece of armor next to him. </p><p>Takumi brought the sword down again, "Alright. But just know that, even though we don't really know each other, I'm still here for you. We have to survive together, at least a little while longer."</p><p>Leo looked up and saw that Takumi smiled at him, and only returned it, feeling warm again, "Thanks."</p><p>"You saved my life. That's the least I can do."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takumi sat beside the fire they had made and looked out over the water, watching the way the reflection of the moon danced over the tiny waves like he had the other nights. He liked this lake and was glad that Leo was onboard to stay here a little longer. He wasn't keen on cutting their little adventure short. He was sure that Hinata and Oboro would have found Fuyi Yumi by now and were probably looking for him, but he strangely hoped they wouldn't.</p><p>He smiled before looking to his right, where Leo had fallen asleep against the tree and then slowly fell on his shoulder, his head resting there. </p><p>Leo's eyebrows were drawn together in a frown as his hands gripped his legs tight. Takumi sighed and leaned back against the tree. </p><p>It was weird how he sat here right now, probably still in Nohrian territory, with a Nohrian resting his head on his shoulder. And if it weren't for that damn monster, they probably never would have met and spent close to a week with each other.</p><p>He sighed as he looked up to the stars.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe it was meant to be? Maybe fate meant for them to meet like that. Perhaps he was supposed to be thrown at the man so that they would come flying into each other's life. But why? They were pretty alike, but he felt as though this was bigger than just them. It seemed to him that Leo didn't know he was royalty, or else he would have surely acted differently. He treated him as an equal and didn't hold him to this disgusting pedestal that all royals were held up to. He was Takumi, a simple man. Just like Leo.  </em>
</p><p>He looked at the man again, and at that moment, he shot up, eyes wide and breath quick. Takumi jumped in surprise and looked at the man, who looked around, "Leo?"</p><p>Leo turned to the man, calming down and holding his forehead, "Sorry...I didn't mean to doze off." </p><p>"It's alright, you need rest too. Was it a nightmare?"</p><p>Leo nodded, remembering the dream.<em>  It's always those dreams that stay with you. The ones that you want to forget stay as a memory. It wasn't even a real nightmare, more a recalling of events that were supposed to stay in the past.  </em></p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?"</p><p>"No, it's fine, really." he looked over and smiled. "It's nothing."</p><p>"Alright." Takumi yawned and stretched, Leo, looking over to the man.</p><p>"You can get some rest. I don't think I can go back after that."</p><p>Takumi looked at the man, worried, but he swallowed that back and nodded, "Alright. Don't burn down the camp."</p><p>"<em>Sure</em>," Leo said, his knees pulled to his chest as he rested on them and looked over the lake, the pictures of his dream coming back to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'You called for me, father?' he walked into the throne room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I did. Do you think of me as stupid?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I...don't understand?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'You spared those Hoshidans. Hans told me as much. You did not even do a good job of covering your tracks. You might have burned the village, but the people were alive and breathing.' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Father, those people were innocent. I could not burn them alive with their houses.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'You should have. I will not tolerate this inexcusable behavior of yours any longer. You are a disgrace to the Nohrian royal family with this weak will of yours. How are you supposed to stand for the strength and glory of Nohr when you cannot do the simplest of tasks!' </em>
</p><p> <em>'I'm sorry, father. I could not burn those people.'</em></p><p>
  <em>'If you defy me ever again and do as you please, I will have to bring the greatest punishment upon you.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Leo's body shook, just thinking back. Takumi moved beside him and sat up shortly after, one hand on Leo's shoulder. Leo looked over and met Takumi's eyes. </p><p>
  <em>His father would kill him. He would murder him on the spot if he found out about this. He is a dead man walking, no matter what he does now.</em>
</p><p>"Leo?"</p><p>
  <em>So he might as well risk it.</em>
</p><p>Leo jumped up, Takumi looking up at him with pure confusion, "Leo, what are you doing?"</p><p>Leo then ran to the lake, throwing his clothes off and jumping into the cold water in nothing but his underwear. </p><p>"Leo, have you <em> gone crazy </em> now?!" Takumi yelled, walking after the man with a mixture of confusion and amusement. He was a mystery, and he hoped to understand the man someday.</p><p>"<em>Maybe</em>! Come on, join me!"</p><p>Takumi laughed before he shrugged and undressed as well, joining the man in the ice-cold water, "<strong> <em> Holy gods</em></strong>! Is it cold!" Takumi said, looking over at Leo, "Do you mind explaining this?" he asked, looking over and meeting his wine-red eyes. </p><p>He saw how Leo was looking for the right words, "<em> Do you hate me? </em>" he asked after a while, his voice nothing but a mere whisper.</p><p>"<em>What </em>?" Takumi asked, "No. No, of course not. Why should I? I'm actually quite fond of you if you want to know."</p><p>"But...I'm Nohrian."</p><p>"Well...I don't care. You are a good man with a golden heart hidden behind that disgustingly dark armor. I couldn't hate you just because of your heritage. <em> You  </em>did nothing wrong."</p><p>"<em>But </em>-"</p><p>"Hey. I don't know what just happened in your head, alright? I don't know what button was just pushed in your brain. I like you, Leo. Like...a lot. Not just because you saved my life. Getting to know you this past week and strolling around with you has been the most fun I had in all of my life. I have never felt as alive as now, and I'm happy to do it with you on my side. If I had the chance to switch you with anyone else, I wouldn't do it. Not in a hundred years."</p><p>Leo felt himself blush, his heart racing. "Do...you mean that?"</p><p>"<em>Every word </em>." Takumi whispered, only now noticing that the cold of the water was getting to him, "We should maybe get out-" he was already moving to get out of the water when Leo stopped him, pulling him back and cupping his face before he kissed the man.</p><p>Takumi was shocked, his heart stopping, before racing and almost jumping out of his chest. Leo moved back, looking away, and Takumi could even with just the moonlight see that the man was blushing hard. </p><p>"<em>S-Sorry </em> I..." Takumi smiled at the flustered man, raising his hand to cup the man's cheek, making Leo look at him. </p><p>"Don't be sorry," he said before he kissed Leo, whose hands went back to cup his face again, deepening the kiss. At that moment, it was just them. It was them in the freezing cold lake, kissing under the stars, only the moon being their witness. </p><p>It was them. </p><p>Just them.</p><p> </p><p>After they parted, they leaned their foreheads together, laughing and breathing each other. They didn't need to say anything. Their actions said more than they could with words.</p><p>"I thought that it might be too soon for that, but...to be honest, I'm probably a dead man already, so I have to use this remaining time."</p><p>"Why are you so sure that you're a dead man?" Takumi asked, holding Leo.</p><p>"My father will probably kill me when he finds out about this. He...<em> feels strongly </em> about Hoshidans and makes all the things you heard about us seem harmless."</p><p>"But you are his son. He wouldn't kill you."</p><p>"You don't know my father." Leo sighed, looking into Takumi's eyes again, "I'm happy we met the way we did. Who knows what would have happened if the situation had been different?"</p><p>Takumi smiled before he kissed Leo's forehead, "I'm glad we don't have to find out." Leo nodded before Takumi continued, "Now let's get out of this water."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day they continued walking, hand in hand, and Leo loved the way his heart seemed to jump. But as happy as he was, he couldn't help the thoughts crawling in the back of his mind. They would be separated soon. They would return to their homes. <em> What then? </em></p><p>Once they sat down again, it was already dark when they made their camp and fire, and he couldn't help himself, "Takumi?"</p><p>"Leo."</p><p>"What happens after this? When happens after we return to our homes? What then?"</p><p>Takumi looked at him before he walked to Leo, "If you are concerned that this is the last time we meet like this, I will assure you it's not."</p><p>"It's just...there is this path not too far from here. We will reach it the next thing tomorrow morning and...I don't know. I don't want this to be out last night together."</p><p>Takumi kneeled in front of him before he reached up and cupped Leo's face, "It won't be. We will see each other again. I promise you this."</p><p>"What if my father kills me?" Leo asked quietly, "Then what?"</p><p>"He won't."</p><p>Takumi sat down, and Leo used this chance to sit on Takumi's lap, holding the man close as he buried his face in the man's neck, "How can you be so sure?"</p><p>"Leo, I know that you fear for your life, and I can understand that. But...I guess I just believe in that last bit of humanity. I gave you a chance, did I not? Now, look at us. I believe that your father may see that you did nothing wrong. But we have to go home and back to our responsibilities. Our siblings count on us." They looked at each other, "We'll meet again. Until then, we can make this night count." he said with a smile, leaning in but still letting Leo decide if he wanted this kiss.</p><p>Leo smiled before he closed the gap between them, his hands on Takumi's neck, before slowly traveling up into his hair, softly massaging his scalp. Takumi smiled in the kiss before he kissed his way over to Leo's cheek and jaw, Leo biting his lip and holding Takumi's hair tighter.</p><p>"Do you want <em>this</em>? We can wait for the next time if you don't want to move so quickly. It's totally alright with me and your call." Takumi whispered into Leo's ear, sending shivers down the others back.</p><p>"I want to make this night count. I want this." he took Takumi's face in his hands, "<em> I want you </em>. I need to use this chance before it's too late." he kissed Takumi again, the kiss more passionate and close than before. It all felt new and raw between them, and they loved the tingly excitement in their hands and lips. </p><p>Leo was glad that he had taken off his armor earlier, or else this would have taken a while. Now Takumi's hands could just move under his shirt and along his stomach and around to his back. His breathing hitched as he ground his hips down against the other, causing the same reaction from the other. </p><p>Leo took off his shirt with ease, exposing his torso, and Takumi licked his lips with a smile before he kissed Leo again, kissing his way to his neck. When Takumi kissed right under Leo's earlobe, the man could not contain the soft moan falling from his lips, holding Takumi closer, slowly undoing the ribbons that kept his clothes together with now shaky fingers.</p><p>Takumi smiled, wanting to get more. Leo's moans sounded like a melody in his ears, so he continued to kiss and suck lightly on the same spot, Leo slowly coming undone and falling against Takumi more, "<em> T-Takumi. </em>.."</p><p>Takumi only chuckled against the Nohrian's neck, Leo using this as his chance to get revenge, as he ground his hips down again, as he grabbed Takumi's face again kissing, the man rough, their lips clashing. Takumi worked his own clothes off as best as he could.</p><p>Once Takumi got his top off, they took a minute to just appreciate each other. Takumi's hands slowly traveling over scars that were spread over Leo's torso but more so focused on his shoulders, and he guessed, also Leo's back, "<em> Gods...what happened </em>?"</p><p>"<em>My father." </em></p><p>And with that, this conversation was off the table for now, as Leo kissed over Takumi's neck, eliciting the sweetest noises from the man. Takumi's hands made their way from Leo's scarred back to his ass, grabbing it in his hands, Leo yelping against Takumi's neck, softly biting the man, as his fingers scratched over Takumi's scalp, drawing moans from the other's lips, "<em> Gods...Leo </em>..."</p><p>Leo then stood up, taking off his pants, now fully naked for Takumi. He was flushed as red as a tomato, looking away before Takumi pulled him onto his lap again. Their cocks ground against each other, both moaning against each other's lips, before Leo caught Takumi's lower lip between his, biting it, Takumi moaning, as he laid one hand around their throbbing cocks, slowly stroking them.</p><p>Leo let his forehead fall onto Takumi's shoulder again, holding onto the man's arms, "<em> T-Takumi...please </em>..."</p><p>"<em>What </em>?" Takumi husked back, lust taking up the last of his rational brain cells. He just wanted Leo to feel good. </p><p>"<em>Fuck me</em>. Please," Leo said between moans, Takumi's hand slowing and slowly stroking their cocks, making Leo's toes curl up. It was torture, but he loved every minute.</p><p>But one can only take teasing to a certain point. Leo couldn't help himself as he pushed Takumi back against the tree, the man looking at him, before Leo kissed his passionately again as he raised his hips and placed himself so that his entrance was right over Takumi's throbbing cock. </p><p>Takumi's hands found their way to Leo's hips, wanting to stop him, but Leo smiled, flushing even further, "D-Don't worry Takumi. I may or may not have gone to magical extremes to make this as easy and enjoyable for everyone."</p><p>"I didn't think there was magic for such things."</p><p>"Well, there is," he said, kissing the man again, softer and slower this time, as he slowly went down on Takumi, both breaking the kiss to lean their foreheads against each other as they moaned and gasped at the newfound sensation. Takumi's hands were digging into his hips as Leo's were holding onto his neck and shoulders.</p><p>Once he was down and had taken all of Takumi's length, he stopped, panting hard as he let his head fall onto his arm, turning his head enough to kiss Takumi's neck.</p><p>Takumi left the speed up to Leo, so when Leo started to move, both of them moaned almost in unison, feeling more alive than ever. Takumi assisted Leo, moving his hips to meet Leo's rhythm, only drawing even more pleasing sounds from the man. The gasps and throaty moans were the sweetest melodies in his ears.</p><p>Takumi hadn't even noticed that Leo had undone the ribbons that were keeping his hair up until his hair fell freely, Leo's hands toying with it. </p><p>Leo was increasing their speed steadily, feeling the heat that was starting to pool in the pit of his stomach. He was moving faster, biting Takumi's earlobe, Takumi's moans only driving him to continue and move quicker.</p><p>After a few more minutes, he felt as though the heat was going to overflow, warning Takumi, who only nodded and took control of Leo's hips, fucking into him, Leo's fingers digging into his arms and back for some form of support. </p><p>"<em>T-Takumi </em> ...I'm.. <em> fuck </em>...I'm coming." and just as the words left his lips, he felt the heat wash over him, cooming over both of their stomachs, shorth fingernails leaving scratches over Takumi's arms and back. </p><p>Takumi winced and could not help but join Leo with a grunt, sucking on Leo's neck, who only whimpered in response.</p><p>They stayed like that for a while, calming and breathing the cold night air, that was slowly but surely cooling their bodies down. Leo smiled, exhaustion shining through, as he cupped Takumi's face, kissing the man with soft, sweet lips. Takumi smiled, returning the kiss with just as much love.</p><p>"<em>Are you okay </em>?" Takumi asked quietly, Leo sitting down beside him and stretching before cuddling up next to him.</p><p>"More than okay. Thank you."</p><p>Takumi chuckled, reaching over to Leo's bag to grab the water bottle so they could both drink some. He then cleaned them up and got dressed before he laid down on their blanket, holding Leo, who was slowly drifting off to sleep.</p><p>"<em>Takumi </em> ?" he asked sleepily, to which Takumi only hummed, " <em> Promise this isn't the last time we see each other. Promise me we meet again </em>."</p><p>He kissed the back of Leo's neck, holding the man tighter, "<em> I promise you, we will meet again. </em>"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takumi sat up when he heard voices, more so people yelling his name. It was quiet and probably came from the path that Leo had mentioned earlier. The sun was just beginning to rise, and their fire was out.</p><p>After listening closely, he realized that this was Oboro and Hinata yelling for him and his heart stopped, looking down. Oboro hated Nohrians with a passion. He had to go to them before they even saw Leo.</p><p>He fought against himself before he broke and slowly leaned down to kiss Leo's cheek. Afterward, he got up, grabbing the ribbons that held his hair to tie it up again. Before leaving the clearing, he looked back at the sleeping man, whispering, "<em> I'm sorry, Leo </em>." before he walked to where Oboro and Hinata's voices were coming from.</p><p>He walked a while and then he saw them. Oboro saw him first, running over to Takumi and hugging him, before realizing what she did and backing off. Once she caught herself and cleared her throat, she began, "Milord, we have searched everywhere for you! We thought that something might have happened to you because you have been gone for so long."</p><p>Hinata handed Takumi Fuyi Yumi, "We were concerned that the Nohrians would have done something to you. Especially since we found Fuyi Yumi without a trace of you."</p><p>"Don't worry, I am fine. Let's just go home. I'm dying to sleep in a real bed again."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Leo woke, he froze when he saw that Takumi was nowhere to be found. He looked around and saw no signs of the man. He also saw no signs that there was a struggle and if he was taken by force.</p><p>He sighed as he put on his armor again, feeling the sting of a hickey on his neck, blushing as he thought back to last night. Takumi had promised him. <em> He had to keep that promise. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once Leo arrived back home, he was immediately shocked when he saw Xander waiting for him in his room, "Leo, thank the gods that you are back safe." he saw how Xander breathed a breath of relief.</p><p>"Of course, I am. You know I am careful."</p><p>"Yes, and I trust that you are. But I have heard reports of faceless roaming the woods in larger numbers. When I heard and saw that you weren't here, I couldn't help but worry."</p><p>"Did you tell father?" Leo felt his anxiety spiking.</p><p>Xander shook his head, "He was too busy to notice. Though he wants us to visit Corrin and make sure we evaluate her strength so she can join us and our forces. That's why I am here. I would like to go to her right away if that is okay with you."</p><p>"Of course, let me just clean up a little."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>When their father ordered that they were to invade Hoshido to show their true strength none of them could have prepared for what would follow. Especially not Leo.</p><p>Once Camilla, Elise, and he joined Xander on the battlefield, they were relieved to see their sister unharmed and safe.</p><p>"Corrin! I was so worried about you. Don't ever wander away from me again!" Camilla said as she got off her Wyvern. </p><p>Leo smiled from his horse, down at his sister, "I'm glad you're okay, Corrin. You must have the devil's own luck!" his smile fell when he looked over to Corrin and the Hoshidans that were accompanying her. He saw none other than Takumi.</p><p>When their eyes met, he felt a cold shiver going down his back and a nauseating feeling in his stomach.</p><p>The red-haired Hoshidan princess was arguing with Camilla, but Leo didn't listen. He could only focus on Takumi, who lowered his bow and looked just as shocked, but it seemed as though he wanted to feel hatred and disgust just like his sister was throwing at Camilla right now.</p><p>Leo was shaken back to reality when Corrin stood beside him and chose to come back to them, trying to console the dispute between Xander and Ryoma, seeing that the Hoshidan's would not let them pass. </p><p>"Please stop this madness! Both of you! Xander, I beg of you. Let it go for now. We must return to Nohr right away. There has been enough senseless death on this day..." Corrin begged. </p><p>Leo laid a hand on his sister's shoulder, swallowing down his feelings, "I'm afraid retreat is not an option."</p><p>Corrin whipped around, "Leo? Why would you say that?"</p><p>"If we retreat, they'll think we fear them. Or worse, that we coerced you into joining us. This is our chance to prove beyond a doubt that you chose us of your own volition. We have no choice but to stand our ground and fight."</p><p>"I agree with Leo." Camila cut in, Leo not paying attention again, as his tactical brain was shut off again as he looked over, seeing that the Hoshidan royals were gearing up for battle.</p><p>
  <em>Takumi did keep his promise. But at what cost?</em>
</p><p>He saw that Takumi looked hurt, pained.<em>  Was it true? Was the blade that father gifted to Corrin merely a trap that killed the wrong person? </em></p><p>The next thing he knew, he was riding into battle Brynhildr held in a tight grip. He wasn't going to hurt Takumi. He wasn't going to hurt anyone in the Hoshidan family.</p><p>Corrin was hanging behind, together with Jakob, who looked if Corrin had any injuries. In the meantime, Hinoka and Takumi came for him, Hinoka having a naginata ready, looking at him with hatred in her eyes, "I won't rest until Corrin returns home. I've been training for this day!"</p><p>She brought it down, grazing his arm, as he was just trying to dodge. She was out to kill, so he had to at least push her back. He cast the spell, and Brynhildr flew open, the pages glowing soft purple, as the branches shot up out of the earth, scaring the pegasus and sending Hinoka flying.</p><p>That's when Takumi stood in front of him, "I would have never guessed in my wildest dreams that <em>you </em>are with them. That  <em> you  </em>share the dirty blood of the royal family!"</p><p>"Takumi,<em>  please </em>-"</p><p>"<em> Shut up</em>! Prepare to die for what you monsters have done. This is for mother!" just after the words left his lips, he shot an arrow at Leo, hitting him in the shoulder, sending him down off his horse. He could not fight Takumi. </p><p>As the memories flooded his mind, he realized that he could never. Just before Takumi would finish him off, Corrin and Jakob came running, fending him off.</p><p> </p><p>As they made their way back home, Leo felt sick to his stomach and a looming sadness, knowing that this wasn't their last meeting. There would be more, and he would meet Takumi again. Just not the way he wished.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Leo had tried to make peace with it. Tried to erase this soft spot he had for the Hoshidan, not allowing himself to think back to their time in the woods. He wanted to tell himself that he hated him when he really couldn't. He hated it. He hated that the one time he trusted his foolish heart, he would get hurt.</p><p>So when they made their way to Izumo, he didn't expect to see them again, but he did. He saw Takumi again, but this time it was different. The man wasn't blinded by pain and rage, he just looked away. He looked in pain, but it was different.</p><p>When Xander then ordered to stop their troops and to put them down to protect the Hoshidans, he was afraid the others would notice how quick he was to jump on his horse and do it. He didn't question why, even though he knew, he just did it. Xander only looked at him before they both rode off, but Leo just hoped that no one would notice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Leo had hated Zola just as much as he did Iago and Hans. He just hated these disgusting leeches with such a passion that he felt a weird sense of happiness when the man was lying at his feet, begging for him to spare his worthless life.</p><p>Corrin had her hand on her hip, "It's over, Zola. Release your prisoners."</p><p>Zola looked up at the princess, "But why?! I captured Nohr's enemies for you! You should be thanking me!"</p><p>"Contemptible fool. This may be our father's way, but it is not ours." Leo said, looking down at the man.</p><p>"Lord Leo..." he looked up with disgusting begging eyes, to which Leo only scoffed.</p><p>"You are a mockery and a disgrace. It sickens me to think there are rats like you tainting our kingdom's legacy. Impersonating a peaceful leader to trick the Hoshidans into letting their guard down..." he tried to swallow down his hatred but couldn't, "That's a cowards game, Zola. You'd probably rather die than live with that shame, correct? In that case..."</p><p>Zola screamed out in fear, clawing at Leo's feet, "No! Please!! M-milord...I was wrong! S-So wrong! I have seen the error of my ways! P-Please spare my unworthy life!!"</p><p>Leo smiled a cold smile. Just imagining that this man would have the Hoshidan royal family tricked and used this chance to kill them without a fight was disgusting to him. Not even to think about the death of... "Make peace with it, Zola. Perhaps on the other side, you will find forgiveness. For your crimes against humanity..." he raised his hand, Byrnhildr glowing purple, "<em> Begone </em>!" he watched as the branches pierced through his body and how he gurgled on his own blood before they retreated into the ground again, leaving the dying man.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ooh, it feels great to be free again! Thanks for saving me! I was almost toast, but now I can celebrate with a toast instead. HA!" Izana laughed out, raising his class, as the Nohrian royal family groaned, only Elise clapping and laughing along. </p><p>"Ugh, so excitable. He's just as bad as his doppelganger." Leo groaned, holding his head in his hands.</p><p>"I was hoping the real Izana would be a tad more...dignified." Camilla said, watching the man suspiciously.</p><p>Xander nodded, agreeing with his siblings.</p><p>Elise was having fun with Izana, but Leo's attention was ripped away to the family that was sitting down on the other side of the table. The Hoshidans joined them together with Corrin, and when Leo looked up, he saw that Takumi had sat down right there.</p><p>He cleared his throat, getting the attention of his siblings, "I'm sorry, but I don't feel so well. I think I might pass on this glorious feast, even though it breaks my heart."</p><p>Camilla nodded, "<em> I hope you don't just say this to get out of this situation and to leave us alone with Izana and Elise. </em>"</p><p>"No, I truly do not feel well, sister."</p><p>She just nodded as he got up and walked away, crossing his arms over his chest. On his way, he told Niles and Odin to stay low and enjoy the night, as he would not need anyone to bother him. </p><p>Takumi watched as Leo left and waited just long enough where it would not seem suspicious, "I'm sorry, could I excuse myself? I don't feel like eating after everything that happened today and would just take a walk."</p><p>"O-Of course, brother. Do you want me to assist you?" Sakura asked, with worried eyes, and Takumi only declined, trying to find Leo.</p><p>He walked through the halls and corridors, looking for the Nohrian. He found him leaned in a window, looking out. </p><p>He stopped, suddenly feeling like he shouldn't do this.</p><p>
  <em>This man was his enemy. He was responsible for his parents' deaths. He was not to be trusted.</em>
</p><p>He shook his head, stopping those thoughts. He cleared his throat and walked over to the man, "<em> Leo </em>?" he asked quietly.</p><p>Leo looked down on his hands, "That's Prince Leo to you." Leo looked up, "What do you want? If you want to throw insults my way, then get it over with and leave me alone after."</p><p>"No...<em> I </em> ..." Takumi struggled, "I wanted to thank you for saving me, and my siblings, but I don't have to if  <em> you  </em>don't want to."</p><p>"<em>What's that supposed to mean? </em>"</p><p>"It was one of your guys that wanted to kill us. If it weren't for that, you would not even have to save us."</p><p>Leo looked over at Takumi, looking at his features, "Is that really what <em> you  </em>think?"</p><p>"Yes! I feel no gratitude for what you have done. Saving us was the natural thing to do, even for Nohrian scum!"</p><p>Leo was quiet after that, turning to Takumi, "I don't believe <em> a word </em> that just left your mouth."</p><p>"<em>What </em>?"</p><p>"You are trying so hard to convince yourself that you hate me, try so hard to project your hate for Nohrians onto <em> me </em>." Takumi hadn't even realized that he had his hands in fists until he looked at Leo, "It's not working, is it?"</p><p>Their eyes met, and Leo caved, looking down again, "<em> I </em>  can't hate you, and believe me, I tried. I wanted to,  <em> so, so desperately </em>. But I couldn't. Because I can't forget our time in the woods." he sighed "I am truly sorry for all of the pain my family put you through. For the deeds, my father has done. But that isn't all of us. Hate my father, but don't put false blame on me."</p><p>Takumi looked down, crossing his arms over his chest, "I heard what you said to that man...<em> Zola </em>, wasn't it?"</p><p>"I meant every word I said. I do not believe in my father and the cruel men that follow him and would kill every last one of them if it meant that there would be peace." he walked to Takumi, placing one hand on the man's shoulder, "If I could undo everything my father did to your family, I would in a heartbeat. Not everyone is that cruel depiction of Nohrians that people tell to scare their children into behaving. You said so yourself back in the forest. You believe in the good in everyone. '<em> I couldn't hate you just because of your heritage. You did nothing wrong. </em>' Those were your exact words."</p><p>Leo then started walking, Takumi looking after him, "I will go to my room. It's the third on the left when you walk down the next hallway. Do with that what you will."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Leo sat down on his bed, holding his head in his hands, his heart pounding away in his chest.<em>  He did it. He told Takumi his honest and true opinion. </em></p><p>He began taking off his armor. </p><p>
  <em>Takumi wouldn't come to his room. He was so sure of it. Even though his heart was hoping, his mind knew that this was wishful thinking.</em>
</p><p>He put the dark metal down, his hand resting on his chest plate, as he took off his cape and laid it on top of it.</p><p>When he heard a knock on his door, he closed his eyes, allowing the person to come in. When the person didn't say anything, he turned around, and it was Takumi.</p><p>"Why did you come here?" Leo asked, Takumi looking just as starstruck. </p><p>"To be quite honest, I don't know."</p><p>Leo looked at Takumi before he walked over to him, "I should have told you, shouldn't I? I should have told you I was royalty so that all of this mess would have never started."</p><p>"It's not your fault. I could have just as easily told you." Takumi said, slowly raising one hand to cup Leo's face again, <em> "It's our mess. </em>"</p><p>"<em>It is</em>," Leo said, pulling Takumi the last part of the way, kissing him. He relaxed in the kiss, just like Takumi did.  <em> On another day, they would probably have to battle each other again. But right now, they didn't. And this was probably their last chance for this, so they had to use it. </em></p><p>Takumi leaned his forehead against Leo's, "<em> At least I kept my promise. </em>" </p><p>"<em>I sometimes wish you didn't </em>."</p><p>Takumi understood but did not want to think about what would happen. About the uncertain future.</p><p>Instead, he just grabbed Leo and lifted him up. He was lighter than one might expect, and Takumi was taken aback by that as well. Leo chuckled, "I do not weigh as much as one might think."</p><p>"That worries me more than anything," Takumi said, putting Leo down on the bed, Leo pulling him down.</p><p>"Oh, cheer up. It's nothing to worry about now, if ever." he kissed Takumi again, the man holding himself over Leo. This time it wasn't the hard forest ground and a tree. It was a soft bed, large enough for a small family. </p><p>Takumi broke the kiss, "Do you really want to risk this here? What if our families find out?" he asked, brows furrowed.</p><p>"We don't have to if you don't want to," Leo said, falling back into the pillow. </p><p>"I do want to, but...isn't it risky?"</p><p>"See it as a challenge," Leo said, Takumi only rolling his eyes. </p><p>"Why do I feel like you've done this sort of stuff before?"</p><p>Leo chuckled as Takumi dipped down, kissing his cheek, "What I do in my bed is between me, and my bed, only."</p><p>"<em>You are insufferable </em>." Takumi chuckled.</p><p>"And you love me." there was it. The truth both of them hadn't spoken out yet. <em> They did. Now more than ever before </em>. </p><p>"<em> I do</em>," Takumi said, and it was so sincere as he was looking into Leo's eyes, that Leo felt as though his heart was about to burst.</p><p>He pulled Takumi into yet another kiss, but this was a loving, slow kiss. Leo's heart felt full and happy, and he couldn't help but smile. </p><p>Takumi's hands snaked down under Leo's shirt, pulling it off in one quick motion. Leo wanted to sit off and help Takumi out when the man pushed him back down, his eyes dilating, Takumi only chuckling, "See this as me paying you back for saving my life yet again."</p><p>He kissed Leo again before kissing down to his chin and mouthing at his adam's apple, Leo's hand gripping his hair, messing it up again. He kissed further down to his collar bone and moved his hand along Leo's side, sending a shiver through the man. </p><p>Takumi chuckled again, looking up to see wine-red eyes watching his every move as Leo bit his lip. Takumi's hand moved over Leo's one nipple while he licked at the other, feeling an immediate shudder go through Leo. "<em> Takumi, what the </em>..." but before he could finish that sentence, Takumi began to nibble and suck on it, playing with his tongue around it every now and then, while his thumb and finger played with the other. </p><p>Leo was arching his back, trying hard not to moan too loud and stay as quiet as possible. Takumi worked away at his own clothes with his free hand, feeling himself getting more and more aroused by just watching Leo like this. He knew that this was most likely their last chance for this, so he had to make it as good as possible for Leo.</p><p>He took off his own shirt, switching the sides and continuing to work Leo like he never did anything else. Leo bucked against him, desperately looking for friction and release from this teasing.</p><p>Takumi stopped when he looked up and saw Leo's shoulder, seeing a bad burn mark, his hand slowly caressing it, "<em> That's </em>..."</p><p>Leo tried to calm his panting down, as he realized what it was that Takumi was looking at, "<em> Takumi. </em>.."</p><p>Takumi kissed the scar, his thoughts halfway filled with concern and self-hatred, battling his lustful ones, "<em> I am sorry </em> ." he said, kissing Leo's neck,  <em> "I am so sorry." </em></p><p>"<em>I-Its alright, T-Takumi- </em>" Leo said between moans. </p><p>"<em>No, it's not. </em>" Takumi husked, "I'll try and make it up to you."</p><p>He kissed himself down to just over Leo's pants, his hand caressing the man's still clothed inner thighs, slowly driving Leo insane. He then pulled down the Nohrians pants and undergarments with one painfully slow motion, revealing the man's hard erection, Takumi smiling, his hands traveling up the man's legs again, avoiding the obvious, earning frustrated groans and pained moans from Leo.</p><p>Takumi leaned down and mouthed at Leo's inner thighs, kissing and sucking hickeys in the soft flesh, where no one but them would see. Takumi looked at Leo's erection and how it was glistening with precum. He slowly took it in his hand, swiping up the precum with his thumb, before he slowly stroked the man's cock, earning throaty, needy moans. </p><p>"Takumi...p-please...<em> oh gods </em>...I..."</p><p>"Not yet<em> , </em>" Takumi simply said, his lips traveling upwards again. It was a nice change of scenery to see the man being such a needy, horny mess underneath him.</p><p>When he was at his neck again, he saw that the man had tears of pleasure forming in the corner of his eyes, "<em> Tell me what you want, Leo. I'll give it to you </em>." he began sucking a small hickey right under his ear, the man melting.</p><p>"I...<em> P-Please </em> ..." Takumi slowed his hand's movement to a stop, "...suck my cock <em>  please </em> ...and... <em> fuck me Takumi</em>. I...want you...more than anything." Leo panted out, Takumi kissing his lips before he went down and licked up the man's shaft.</p><p>He felt Leo's hand in his hair as he played around the head of his cock with his tongue. Before Leo could protest and whine, he slowly went down, sucking the man as far as he could, assisting with his hand to the parts he couldn't reach. </p><p>The fingers of his other hand reached to Leo's ass, slowly rubbing his finger around the man's entrance. As he pushed one finger in, he was surprised to find Leo loose and wet, basically ready. </p><p>He chuckled around Leo's dick before he looked up at the man, "You know, I didn't want to believe you the last time, but it's really true, huh?"</p><p>"Well, it's...easier and faster this way," Leo said.</p><p>"Tell me, why did you do it?" Takumi asked with a smirk, adding another finger to finger Leo with, seeing as the man flushed.</p><p>"W-Well...it gets p-pretty lonely in Castle K-Krakenburg and just playing w-with the same over and over was starting to get b-boring."</p><p>Takumi fucked Leo some more with his fingers before he felt himself being painfully hard in his pants, forgetting that he even had them still on, too focused on Leo.</p><p>As he threw his pants away, he felt how Leo's cold fingers curled around his erection, a shaky moan escaping him as his legs shook. Leo chuckled before letting go and falling back into the pillow.</p><p>Leo pulled Takumi to his lips, kissing the man as he entered him, moaning against Takumi, legs closing around the man's hips to have him even closer. They rested their foreheads against each other as Takumi slowly began to fuck into Leo, every movement drawing gasps, whimpers, or needy moans from the Nohrian who would never get enough of this.</p><p>Leo held Takumi close, feeling as the man was rocking into him, and knowing that this was their last time. That was why Takumi worked him up so much. He wanted to tease the man into oblivion to make up for so many things. </p><p>"<em>I...I love you...Takumi. </em>.." he moaned out, his fingers digging into his back again.</p><p>Takumi kissed Leo's neck, "<em> I...love you too </em>..."</p><p>Takumi's movements sped up and not too short after Leo came, Takumi following him, falling onto Leo.</p><p>They both felt a weird sense of melancholy about this, their hearts heavy.</p><p>Takumi cleaned them up, Leo just sitting on the bed, his body feeling thoroughly exhausted. He watched Takumi get dressed and helped him put up his hair again. Takumi turned around again, one last sweet kiss</p><p>exchanged between them. </p><p>"<em> I'm sorry, </em>" Takumi whispered, pressing his forehead against Leo's.</p><p>"<em> Me too </em>," Leo said, watching as the man walked out of the room. </p><p>Afterward, he got dressed and felt his heart beating heavy in his chest. He felt this weird heavy feeling, as though there were stones on his chest. And just as he was lying down again, he heard a knock on the door. He sat up, hoping that it was Takumi who had forgotten something, "Come in."</p><p>He sank down when he saw that it was Xander who closed the door behind himself. Leo sighed and stood up, walking around his room, wanting to look busier than he was, "What can I do for you, brother?"</p><p>"Why did I just see Prince Takumi come out of your room?" Xander asked, "I actually came to check if you were alright, as you have said you weren't feeling too well earlier."</p><p>"He...wanted to talk. Nothing interesting in particular."</p><p>"Then tell me why your collar is on backward when it was fine earlier," Xander said, face stern. Leo looked up to his brother, biting his lip and looking down. That was when Xander saw it. "Leo, is that a love bite?" Xander asked, brushing away Leo's loose hair to take a better look.</p><p>Leo swatted his hand away, "<em> So what? </em>!"</p><p>Xander sighed as he leaned back against Leo's closet, "Don't get me wrong, Leo. I do not care the slightest who you court, alright? As long as you are happy, I am fine with it."</p><p>"Then what's the 'but'?"</p><p>"But the Hoshidan royal family? If you are happy and you get along, then that is great, but have you thought about what happens if father finds out? He would make sure to capture and torture Prince Takumi in front of you before he would kill you!"</p><p>Leo looked down, "<em> I </em>...I know." Leo sat back on the bed.</p><p>"Besides, we are at war with them. What happens if you have to kill him? Could you hurt or kill him if it would ensure our victory? Or even worse, could you kill him to save us? Your family?"</p><p>Leo was quiet, looking down at his hands.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The Great Wall of Szuanoh was a battle that really screwed with Corrin and her people. After what had happened at Fort Jinya, everyone was still shaken up. </p><p>Especially Leo. But it wasn't the last battle that had him shaken up. It was who they were fighting now. </p><p>As they fought back against the Hoshidan forces, Leo noticed that Takumi's fire from above never seemed to hit him or even fly into his general direction. It was as though Takumi was avoiding Leo.</p><p>It was the same for the Hoshidan forces. So it was no surprise that Leo was the first to reach Takumi, disarming the archer that accompanied the man, sending the man running away.</p><p>They looked at each other, Takumi bow ready, the same way Leo was ready to impale Takumi with branches. They both thought that they could do it when in reality they hoped, and now that it came down to it, they both knew that Takumi was going to die, even if it wasn't through Leo's hand. Another soldier would take his place.</p><p><em> "Takumi </em>-"</p><p>"Don't say it!" Takumi said, griping Fuyi Yumi tighter, "Don't make this even harder."</p><p>"But I mean it. I am sorry it has to end this way!" Leo felt his emotions getting the best of him, and before he could even say the first word of the spell, he let the book fall, looking away, "<em> I can't do it </em>."</p><p>Takumi lowered the bow, a sad smile on his lips, but before he could say anything else, he heard Oboro come running up the stairs. She had her naginata raised, and as soon as she saw Leo, her whole face contorted to one of hatred and disgust, "Back off, you filthy Nohrian! As long as I live, I won't let you lay a finger on my dear Lord Takumi!"</p><p>Oboro had managed to slice Leo's neck open, the man holding it, trying to stop himself from bleeding out. Takumi caught him as he was keeling over, looking up at Oboro, tears in his eyes, "<em> What have you done? </em>!" Takumi fell to his knees, laying Leo down on top of them, pressing his hands against the gash, trying to somehow stop the bleeding.</p><p>"I...I protected you, milord."</p><p>"<em> Leave! </em>" he screamed at her, and she immediately did.</p><p>Leo was coughing and looking up at Takumi with wide, panicked eyes, "<em> T-Ta..kumi? </em>" </p><p>"No, preserve your energy," he said, looking around, hoping that Leo's siblings were on their way. "You saved my life so many times. How come I can never repay your stupid favor."</p><p>Leo only smiled a soft smile, coughing again, holding Takumi's wrist, "<em> I...am s-sorry. </em>" Leo choked out, Takumi shaking his head, the tears spilling over, even though he tried his hardest to hold them back. </p><p>"N-No...don't be. <em> Please </em> ." Takumi leaned down, pressing his forehead against Leo's, " <em> I love you, Leo. I love you so much </em>."</p><p>He saw how Leo fought to get something more out, but he only choked some more, his breathing growing staler and slower. </p><p>He looked up when he heard running, and when he saw Corrin, Xander, and Elise, he tried his best to choke back his tears, "<em> I am so sorry. </em>"</p><p>He saw how Elise broke down into Corrin's arms. Xander closed his eyes before he put Siegfried away, turning to the soldiers that came up the stairs, "Put him in chains."</p><p>"Why not kill me? Was that not your plan?" Takumi asked, wiping away his tears.</p><p>"It was our father's. We wanted to take you prisoner, just like your sister Princess Sakura. But now father will surely kill you for killing his son."</p><p>"It...<em> It wasn't me </em>. I could have never..."</p><p>"<em> I know, </em>" Xander said, walking to Leo's body, looking him over before he picked him up and carried him down the stairs.</p><p>Takumi looked away, feeling a haunting emptiness engulf him. <em> Leo was dead. He died in his arms, and there was nothing he could have done to save him. </em></p><p>The Nohrians would conquer Hoshido. </p><p>The war was lost. </p><p>His siblings would end up captured, if not killed. </p><p>
  <em> It was all over. </em>
</p><p>He looked over the edge of the wall before he kicked the guard that was holding him so that the man would let him go. The next thing he knew was the feeling of wind as he fell down. Almost like him and Leo did the day they met.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled, thinking back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>